The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data processing and management.
Generally, data mining may include the computing process of discovering patterns in large datasets. Typically, by detecting patterns in large datasets, raw data associated with the large datasets can be turned into useful information, such as learning more about users and customers, and developing more effective marketing strategies to provide content to users, advertise to users, as well as improve sales among consumers. Furthermore, data mining tools may allow enterprises to predict future trends. Specifically, data mining may serve as a form of predictive analysis whereby new and historical data mined from the large datasets may forecast future activity, behavior and trends.